1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an isolated promoter regulating the expression of the gene encoding glycosyltransferase, and in particular relates to a promoter regulating the expression of a foreign gene or reporter gene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glycosylation is usually the last step in the biosynthesis of many plant secondary metabolites. A conversion to glycosides by plant glycosyltransferases may affect properties of metabolites, such as stability, solubility and bioavailability.
Plant UDP glycosyltransferases (UGTs) belong to the family 1 glycosyltransferase with a highly conserved plant secondary product glucosyltransferase signature. Plant UGTs catalyze the transfer of the glycosyl group from activated nucleotide sugars to secondary metabolites, including flavonoids, anthocyanins, terpenoids, sterols and thiohydroximates [Nagashima et al. (2004) cDNA cloning and expression of isoflavonoid-specific glucosyltransferase from Glycyrrhiza echinata cell-suspension cultures. Planta 21:456-459]. Several plant flavonoid glycosyltransferases and their substrate preferences have been characterized.
The cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMV) 35S promoter is frequently used for a strong and constitutive gene expression in plant systems. The CaMV 35S promoter, however, may cause sterility, retarded development, altered morphology and transgene silencing. Therefore, it is demanded to develop a novel plant promoter for a high-level or tissue-specific expression of a coding sequence.